


Dust Usage Gone Wrong

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, Genderswap, Oral Sex, Other, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	Dust Usage Gone Wrong

Sitting in one of Beacon’s smaller science labs, Ren had decided to catch up on his reading while Jaune did his best to study “hands on” with the equipment for an upcoming test. The two had been in the lab since noon with no interruptions  “Jaune, why did you want me here again? You seem to be handling things plenty well on your own.” Closing his book for the first time since entering the room, the black haired student made his way to his leader, a bored expression on his face.

 

“Because, Ren! If I don’t remember something properly, I need you here to help me out. To tell me what’s wrong and why.” With a light sigh, Jaune dropped a minute amount of concentrated dust into a beaker and poured a pink liquid onto it, slowly swirling it around in the glassware. “Like, instead of using-” Before he was even able to finish his sentence, the dust had a reaction to the liquid and exploded from the top of the beaker, coating the room in a bright pink cloud that seemed to make everything hazy and hard to see, with some other side effects.

 

As you make your way past the lab to the dorm rooms, you can hear the boys coughing, their voices becoming indescribably higher pitched with each one. Rushing over to the lab door, all you can see from the little window is two girls coughing their lungs out and holding on to the lab tables. Opening the door, the coughing only gets louder as the pink cloud dissipates.

 

“Jaune, what the hell! You always cap-” Ren stopped himself at the sight of the blonde girl in front of him, in Jaune’s armor. “Uh… Jaune… Just… what kind of dust did you put into that beaker…?”

 

“I- I don’t know! I thought I put in…” The blonde paused for a moment, hearing the feminine voice leave her. “Uh… Why do I sound like this? Did I turn myself into a woman?!” She slowly, almost as if she was afraid to be right, looked down her body, seeing a more slender figure and breasts.

 

“You’re not the only one...” Turning her head and looking at her own body, Ren sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Alright, alright. Should be an easy fix if I can find some dust.”

 

A smile came to your face as the room fell silent other than Jaune’s whining. There must’ve been no more dust in the room for them to use. Knocking on the door, you finally reveal yourself to the two and pull out your scroll, typing something.

 

“Oh! It’s that mute kid… His family does business with Weiss’s right? Maybe he can get us some dust to help!” Ren’s voice quickly became ecstatic, happy you know of a way to get rid of Jaune’s mistake-- and return to normal quickly. However, her smile quickly faded once you raised your scroll to show him what you typed. “Due to the gender changes, I’m gonna refer to you as Rin and Joan. Just to not confuse others as we move throughout the campus. As for helping you, I’ll only help you on one condition. I’m in the mood for a bit of fun, if you know what I mean….” He read the words out loud for Joan to hear as well. “Let me guess, you want to have sex with us?”

 

Lowering your scroll, you nod silently, giving the girl her answer as a smile comes to your lips. However, a silent gasp leaves your lips as Rin drops to her knees without another word and starts unzipping your pants in an attempt to fish out your cock. Starting to type on your scroll once again, you stop as you feel the cool breeze of the air conditioned room makes contact with your member. As you look down to Rin and then back to Joan behind her, it becomes pretty clear that Rin just wants to get this over with while the blonde is too scared or shy to even get closer to you. When you place your hand atop those black locks and gesture towards the other girl in the room, you notice Rin roll her eyes and gesture to her teammate.   
  
“Come on, Jau-” A quick, and slightly irritated pause for having to correct their own names just to keep the incident under wraps for a short time. “...Joan... Get over here. It’s your fault this happened, so you’re gonna help me with this.” Turning her attention back to you, the girl planted a few quick and gentle kisses along your shaft, a strange noise leaving her from the taste of your cock. Ignoring the fact that her teammate wasn’t yet approaching you, she silently decided she had to do this herself. Opening her mouth slightly and letting the tip of your cock slip past her lips, it only took a second for her to swirl her tongue around the portion in her mouth.

 

Running your hand through her hair, you quickly took grip on the back of Rin’s head before pulling her a bit further down your shaft, causing a silent groan to leave you as you felt her eagerly suck down your cock. You quickly look over to Joan once again, seeing her sigh in silence as she starts undressing. A smile comes to your lips once again as she approaches the two of you and drops to her knees beside her friend. As you see her lips quivering and a bit of fear swirling in her eyes as she hesitates, you bring your other hand to her cheek in an attempt to calm her slightly.

 

As the blonde looks up to you with the fear and hesitation still lingering in her eyes, she lowers her head and starts licking the portion of your shaft that wasn’t buried into Rin’s mouth. Silence filled the room as Joan wrapped her lips around that same portion of your cock, lapping at it with the same intensity that she thought Rin was giving when it came to your cock. Without saying a single word as you pulled Rin from off the head of your shaft, Joan was quick to replace her, slurping down your shaft as much as she could without hurting her throat.

 

“I see it took you a bit to get into it, huh, Joan.” Rin seemed to lick her lips and let out soft giggle as she watched you start thrusting into her friend’s mouth. Neither of them knew just how close you were to cumming, but the green-clad ravenette didn’t really care. Something about having your cock in her mouth made the thought of getting back to normal erase from her mind. Watching her friend slurp down your cock to the best of her abilities sent a shiver of pleasure up her spine, causing Rin to simply sit back and watch as you fucked Joan’s throat.

 

In and out you moved your member along Joan’s throat, making sure every possible inch rolled along her tongue as she did her best to take your pounding like a champion. It was her fault the two were in this situation, but by the way she started learning to swallow around your shaft as you buried it into her throat, and to breathe through her nose since her mouth was sealed around your cock, it started seeming like it didn’t matter to her. You knew that the girl wasn’t in love with your cock, or even really wanting to give you a blowjob, but with hormones shifting around inside both Joan and Rin, you weren’t going to avoid taking advantage of the situation. With a smile on your face, you run your hands through both girls’ hair and pull Rin closer to you as you pull Joan off your cock. Both of them seemed to lick and kiss at the tip of your cock in hopes to you off just that much faster, and that’s exactly what they managed to do. Throwing your head back and biting your lip, a single buck of your hips into the ravenette’s mouth was all it took to cause your climax to wash over you. Not wanting to be rude, once the first few spurts of cum flooded into her mouth, you eagerly pulled out and plunged it back into the blonde’s, coating her tongue and filling it just as much as you did Rin’s.

 

Swallowing down your cum, the ravenette was the first to stand up and look you in the eyes, a bit of pleasure and lust swirling in her pink hues. “We’ve done what you wanted, now are you going to help us?” Giving a quick glance down to her friend, a soft smile came to her lips as she watched her leader swallow down your cum as well. “Or are you going to be an ass and tell us you want more from us?” Her eyes narrow as she watched you grab your scroll and start typing once again. “...Going to be an ass…”

 

With a light sigh, Joan was the next to move, grabbing hold of your collar and pushing you to the floor. “Fine. Let’s get this over with before Pyrrha and Nora find out. They’ll never let us live it down otherwise.” Without saying another word, the blonde girl dropped into your lap, straddling and grinding against the length of your cock before planting a kiss on your lips. During the kiss, she wrapped her finger around the base of your cock, smiling as she adjusted you both to be able to simply slide down and impale herself on your member. Lowering herself slowly, once she finally bottomed out, the newly transformed girl was unable to stop herself from letting out a whimper of pain mixed into pleasure.

 

Everything seemed to move slowly as you placed your hands on Joan’s hips and started slowly thrusting into her tight cunt. In this situation, both of them were obviously virgins, so you knew you’d have to be gentle. Leaning forward and capturing her lips in another kiss, it wasn’t long before her hips started meeting your thrusts, bucking in the same rhythm you were making. Every push inside of her stretched the blonde around your cock into the perfect sleeve, the perfect spot for you to just bury your cock into her whenever you wanted. Pulling your lips away from hers for just a moment, you were able to finally hear the moans of pleasure that wanted to escape her and see the bliss she was experiencing plastered all over her face. With a look like that on her face, you easily became determined to give her the creampie she deserved.

 

Taking a quick look over at Rin and seeing the poor ravenette with two fingers buried as deep into her cunt as she could get them, it was clear that she was going to need one too. Especially as she started biting her lips to hold back her moans, probably not wanting to take too much of your attention away from the spasming snatch that had engulfed your cock.

 

However, your attention was quickly yanked back to Joan as she pulled you into a passionate kiss, forcing her tongue past your lips. You let the girl have her fun while she could, but once her tongue had met yours, you were quick to force your tongue past her lips and dominate the kiss, and much to her approval as she let out another whine of pleasure, wrapping her arms around your neck. Not wanting to waste any more time, the blonde started bouncing in your lap as quickly as she could, making your cock bottom out with each bounce of her hips. “I’m gonna…. I’m gonna cum…” The words seemed to escape her lips like she wasn’t sure if she meant them, both fearful and curious about her first orgasm as a woman. Luckily, that worry quickly erased itself from her mind as her climax came crashing through her, causing the girl to arch her back and hold tight to your arms. Pulse after pulse of ecstasy filled her and washed over her as her cunt clamped and spasmed around your cock, trying to milk it dry. And who were you to deny her the creampie her pussy begged for so needily? Throwing your head back in pleasure and grabbing a firm hold on her hips, you hilted your cock as deep into her core as you could get it before unleashing a smaller load into her womb than you did her mouth. Not that she minded the volume anyway, by the way she whimpered and leaned against you.

 

Letting Joan hold tight to you as she let the thrill of her orgasm die down, all you could do was focus on Rin, smiling as you watched her continuously bury her fingers into her snatch as quickly as she could manage while watching your cum start draining from the blonde’s hole. After a moment or two, you notice Rin stand to her feet and start making her way over to you, a smile on her lips. It’s only once she gets to you that you realize her leader had gotten off your lap and moved out of the way. As the ravenette sits in your lap, a soft gasp leaves her as her folds meet your cum-coated cock. You watch as her lips move, but you’re too focused on the way she grinds against you with more fervor than the blonde to pay attention to what she’s saying.

 

The moment her warm, quivering snatch enveloped your cock, the look in her eyes clearly shifted from lust into pleasure and joy, desire for more. Just like her leader, she was unable to keep herself from planting a kiss on your lips as you started thrusting into her with the same slow rhythm you used on her leader a moment ago. Not giving her a chance to slip her tongue past your lips, you tangled your hand in her hair before yanking it and craning her neck. As you sank your teeth into the pink-eyed girl’s neck, you pulled a loud and ragged moan from her lips as she held your head in place.

 

Taking hold of your hand, Rin was quick to place it against her chest, making you squeeze the soft mound as she rode your cock like she needed it inside her. The combination of being filled with a cock that had just unloaded inside of Joan and having you now toying with her breast as you kept a hand on her ass was getting to be too much for the enthusiastic girl. Bouncing her hips as fast as she could, impaling herself on your member in an attempt to bring you into the throes of ecstasy just as quickly as she was falling into it, Rin looked you dead in the eyes. Lust swirled between the two of you as everything, even Joan seemed to fade away. This time, she didn’t bother trying to make you hear her, simply mouthing for you to cum inside of her before capturing your lips in an enthralling kiss.

 

Everything came crashing down with that kiss. Rin’s hips, her orgasm, your orgasm, and the way her cunt quivered around you. Thrusting one last time into her as she bit your lip, you gave her just what she wanted, to be full of your cum. Coating her womb with your seed and throwing her into a bliss she had never known existed, just because you came inside her. Smiling as she pulled her lips away from yours, the pleasure on her face was clear as day, and so were her intentions of what to say next.

 

“You know, Joan…?” The ravenette asked as she got off your lap, sitting beside you and resting her head on your shoulder. “You don’t really want to change this, do you?”

 

“Nope. Same for you?” The blonde didn’t bother trying to stand and move to the two of you, simply enjoying her spot against a lab table. “Maybe… maybe Nora and Pyrrha can find out. I know Nora would love to see you as a woman.”

 

“Then that settles it. We’ll stay like this for awhile.”


End file.
